Episode Snippets
by HazzardHusker
Summary: These are one shots from each episode where an added scene, rewrite of the episode or character's POV is given.
1. Chapter 1

Mod Squad Episode Snippets

The Teeth of the Barracuda

Author's Notes: I haven't forgotten about Mod Squad - All grown up. When I ask for your suggestions and ideas, I do read and consider all of them, constantly trying to make the story better and often times, I get ones I like. In Mod Squad - All Grown Up I got a suggestion from GoldAngel2 that I absolutely loved and she was right on point when she said it was something that surely would have happened. However, I didn't feel I could do it justice by writing it, so I've invited her to write it and insert it in the story, and she is working on it now.

I haven't really written anything on FanFic for about 8 years and I just assumed that Mod Squad Grown Up would be a one time writing venture for me and then I would go back to being a reader again. But as I wrote it and read the other great stories on the site, I felt the desire to write come back. Sadly, I have not one idea for an original fic in my head so I've decided to do an exercise that a great writer and good friend of mine has done on the Dukes of Hazzard fandom and that's to take each episode and either write a 'missing scene' or to re-write the episode from a different point of view, or simply to rearrange and add to an episode and I' thought I'd give it a try. So here is my first attempt using the first episode, 'The Teeth of the Barracuda." I hope you all like it and again, please feel free to make suggestions

Also, please note that I have about 75% hearing loss so I can't always differentiate what the characters are saying if their words are close to other possible words. In this story, Pete's friend, is either named Deena or Tina - and each time I watch it, depending on who's saying it, it sounds like they call her both. So after asking the opinion of GoldAngel2, I've decided for the sake of simplicity to name her Tina. If you feel it is Deena, please forgive me;) ************************************************************************

Linc shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Who exactly they manufactured these torture devices for he wasn't sure, but it certainly was for anyone over the height of 4 foot. He looked around the room seeing his Captain leaning motionless against a wall while Pete did his version of a caged animal pacing from one side of the room to the other. Just watching it was making Linc dizzy so he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. It had been a long day, no a long week, and tried as he may not to fall asleep, he couldn't help dozing here and there while his mind tried to sort through it's jumbled thoughts.

Could it really only have been just a week ago that his was in a house full of 15 people waiting for food, the bathroom, hand-me-downs, and anything else he needed? It just went to show how quickly your life really could change in a week, or even in the blink of an eye. Feeling caged in, he tried to break free by committing a serious but not life-threatening crime. Although he had a small rap sheet with nothing major on it, he knew that he was not the type of person a judge would give probably give a break to, and he was going to do some time in the big house so the two year sentence didn't surprise him.. Then, just as he was getting ready to be transferred upstate, a Police Captain came to see him. When he introduced himself, Linc couldn't imagine what a Police Captain would want with a small time crook like himself. He found himself staring in wonder at the older man when he finished talking, and had to ask him to repeat himself as he couldn't have said what he thought he heard. Yet, on the second go around, he said the same thing. It seemed that he was putting together a new type of squad on the force which he called the Mod Squad. He was recruiting young people for it as they could get into places that regular cops could only dream of. If he agreed, his 2 year prison sentence would be voided. Linc's thoughts were spinning. Never in a million years if he were to choose a profession would he ever dream about becoming a cop. When he stated the fact that he knew nothing of police work or the law, he was told he would be trained. He was also told that if he quit or didn't work out, his 2 year sentence would be re-instated. So feeling he had nothing to loose, he agreed.

Then he was introduced to the two other members of what would become the Mod Squad and he wondered how they would work or even get along with each other when all three of them were about as opposite as you could get. The other male, Pete Cochran, was an angry, rich brat from Beverly Hills whom he discovered had stolen a car. Learning that he was from Beverly Hills and probably had several cars, Linc surmised that he needed to steal one about as much as he needed a hole in the head. The other was a quiet, beautiful, long blonde haired girl who had left her home and prostitute mother in San Francisco, but what type of trouble she had gotten into, Linc did not know. What he did know was that they had misnamed the Squad. It shouldn't have been called the "Mod Squad", it should have been called the "Odd Squad".

Their first real case was a doozie: a cop killing at the beach. Julie had made contact with one of the suspects named Bo Graves. He liked what he saw and wasn't shy about it, but none of them realized that their covers had been blown when Bo turned around and retraced his steps for a cigarette lighter he'd left behind at a restaurant only to see Julie entering the woody with them, nor did they realize they were being followed to her apartment. When they let her off, she invited them in and was visibly upset when they asked for a rain check. They hadn't gotten far before realizing that Julie had left the top part of her bikini behind so Pete turned around to circle back. Seeing the door wide open they both raced toward the apartment to find Julie crouched on the couch and the back door wide open. Pete went to Julie while Linc ran to the backdoor to see if he could see anyone.

"Are you all right?" Pete asked Julie as she sat up and he pushed her stray hair out of her eyes.

"I was so scared," Julie told him.

"Who did this to you?" Pete asked.

"Bo Graves," Julie sniffled.

"He must have followed us," Pete said more to himself than to one of his partners. Redirecting his focus, he asked her once again if she was all right. By this time, Linc had joined them, and Julie affirmed that she was okay.

Why'd you come back, Pete? Julie asked with a smile.

Grinning himself, Pete retrieved the article from his pocket and told her that she left her work clothes in the car.

With their covers blown, they were taken off the case, but that didn't stop them from pursuing it. Surmising that Tina's father was being blackmailed with pictures of his daughter on LSD, Pete was determined to find the negatives, which he did. Unfortunately, it only left one other avenue in which to pursue blackmail and that was with Tina herself. Despite being told by the captain not to make any moves, the boys rescued Tina and rounded up the bad guys with the exception of one Bo Graves.

They had to admit that police work could really wear you out and each of them were dreaming of a good night's sleep. They dropped off Julie first, but this time she didn't ask them to come in. A nice, hot bubble bath and clean bed sheets sounded like heaven to her. She turned the key in the lock, opened the door, and was greeted by an unwelcome guest: Bo Graves.

"Well, pretty Julie, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he purred.

Close to the door, Julie tried to make a run for it but Bo was faster and pulled her back by her hair. The first rough housing incident was nothing compared to what he had in store for her now. He was particularly fond of hitting her in the face than throwing her down like a rag doll. At one point when he threw her down, she was certain that she had broken her arm and she screamed out in pain.

Meanwhile in the Woody, he and Pete were exchanging dialogue about the events surrounding their first case. The topic of Bo still being on the loose finally came up.

"You don't think he'd be dumb enough to go back to Julie's place, do you? Pete querried.

"Who knows what he's capable of," Linc answered as he shrugged at the same time.

Suddenly they looked at each other, somehow knowing what the other was thinking and Pete made a U-turn back toward Julie's. Unlike the last time, the front door was not open but as they got closer to it, they could hear Julie inside screaming. With great force they barged in. Lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor was Julie with Bo standing above her slapping her with what seemed to be a belt. The sound of the smack alone was enough to make them all cringe. They couldn't even imagine what Julie must be going through. Trying to make a run for it, the boys had him cornered like a caged animal and that's when they came down on him. Oh his struggling with them gave them the excuse to forcefully subdue him, and they probably went a little overboard but who was going to take his word for anything? When they finally had him under control, Linc went to the phone to call the arrest in and Pete went to Julie who was still in a heap, whimpering on the floor. He didn't want to hurt her by moving her too much so he tried to see the extent of her injuries from the position she was in. Her lip had been split in a couple places oozing blood downward to her chin. He could see that her eyes were purple and puffy and she would be left with shiners in the morning. He also saw a couple deep cuts along the hairline also oozing with fresh blood. But what he really noticed was the way her arm was positioned. He was almost positive it was broken. Talking to her and patting her soothingly to keep her as calm as possible, Pete told Linc to call an ambulance. Not knowing what was wrong, Pete wouldn't risk more damage by lifting her himself. So he just assured her she'd be fine as the wailing sirens got closer and closer.

The first vehicle to arrive was the ambulance. They quickly took a look at their patient but said that without further examination, they couldn't give them any type of news. Right on their heels was Captain Greer and a black and white police car. The officers cuffed Bo, dragging him out of the apartment while reading him his rights. The boys were told that one of them had to come to headquarters to give the complete story of what happened. When Julie was loaded up into the ambulance, Pete climbed in with her, leaving Linc to be the one to go down to headquarters for the formalities.

So here they sat, stood, and paced as Julie was behind the closed doors being checked out. After a while the ER doctor on call came out and explained to them what they were looking at. Yes, she had a split lip in a few places with one being so deep it required a couple of stitches. She would have black eyes in the morning and should keep as much ice on them as possible. The hairline cuts were deep enough to require stitches. The good news, however, was that her arm was not broken; it was simply sprained, but still it should be kept in a sling to prevent it from bumping into things which would most certainly cause pain. Due to that diagnosis, he was going to release her with strict orders that she was to get total bed rest for the next couple days and even after that her activities should be minimal. He was also sending home with her a prescription for a bottle of pain meds that she could use as she needed them. Feeling relieved, they shook hands with the doctor and waited for Julie to appear. Her face was so swollen, no one hardly recognized her. She was wheeled out to the waiting woody and along the way back to her place, they stopped at an all night pharmacy and had her prescription filled.

Once they got to the apartment, they weren't sure if they should leave her there all by herself so they announced they would take turns staying with her. Despite her protests that she didn't need two babysitters, it did give her piece of mind knowing they were

there. Pete took the first shift, sitting up in one of her wicker chairs, trying to find a magazine to his liking but all she seemed to get was Good Housekeeping and Better Homes and Gardens. Before he knew it, he was starting to doze off in the chair, until a few minutes later when each of them were sound asleep.

Though the black eyes and the contusions would take a little longer to heal, within a couple days, Julie was her old self. They took a stroll out to one of the piers to watch the water swish by and to see the seagulls race by. Pete had pretty well said that he had had enough of this "Mod Squad" trial and he was done with it. Julie was thinking along those same lines, Linc just never answered the question. Going to a private place to think, it wasn't long before their captain showed up telling them that they hadn't finished up the paperwork. In the back of Pete's mind, he wanted to tell him and it never would be finished as they weren't coming back. The captain beat him to the punch and told them that they could finish them on Monday and then asked if he would see them? Julie and Linc looked to Pete, who in an uncharacteristic move, replied with "if you want."

The captain assured them that he wanted and as he drove away, each of them turned back toward the water, wondering what the assignments and their futures would be like to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Man on Campus

Well, the squad had cracked their second case, and so far they were 2 for 2. They should have been out celebrating but instead they had spent a car ride in silence, and not an easy silence, more like one you could cut with a knife. Finally arriving at their destination, Linc exited the Woody so Julie could get out, only she kept her stare straight ahead not even acknowledging they had arrived at the apartment she so loved. The guys gave her a few moments before Linc cleared his voice and announced their arrival. Julie blinked, being roused out of her deep thoughts finally realizing she was home but making no real effort to exit the car like she usually bounced right out. Instead she gave almost an apprehensive look back to her place.

Almost reluctantly she slid out the passenger door but made no attempt to send her companions off with a farewell or to move toward her dwelling. She just stood there as two pair of eyes watched her. It was the first time she hadn't invited them in for some reason or another.

Pete had a feeling he knew what she was going through. Yes, as a squad they were 2 for 2 on their cases but in both instances, something bad had happened to Julie in what she considered her safe haven. First Bo Graves paid her a couple of visits and roughed her up and then on this case she had been knocked out with chloroform and kidnapped. Who wouldn't be a little apprehensive to return to a place like that. Knowing a bit about her history and assuming that this had been the first place that had been her own and offered her a sense of peace, Pete didn't want to see that destroyed so he put an idea into action.

"Hey," he called to her, "you still looking for someone handy with a ladder?" Pete gave Linc a look that he hoped he would follow.

Julie bent down to look at him still behind the driver's seat, but the question didn't register.

"Yeah, you know, something about psychedelic curtains," Linc added, and Pete let out the bread he'd been holding knowing that Linc had understood.

Julie blinked a couple times as a small smile turned into an all out grin. "I sure do," she replied.

"Well, is this a good time for us to come in and hang those puppies?" Pete querried.

"As good as any," Julie answered sounding more like her old self.

Half and hour later, the curtains were hung and even the guys had to admit they went well with the apartment's motif. Yet, it was only a pretense to get them in the door and they didn't want to leave her alone so quickly so with help from Julie, they found quite a few odds and ends that also needed a manly touch.

Julie was grateful and excited by their company. Grateful because it was easing her fears about the apartment she loved so much and being alone in it, and excited that she was having over her first guests. When she'd got the apartment, she dreamed of entertaining, and even if this wasn't an official entertainment party, they were her guests and having been there so long the least she could do was feed them. But with what? She had never expected guests so she wasn't prepared, and as far as she was concerned she ate very little and most of that was salads which she knew would neither satisfy or fill up two hungry big boys. So while they fixed, she rummaged through her cupboards finding anything she could.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked once they had completed all their tasks.

"Starved," they replied in unison.

Julie placed a tastefully arranged plate of tuna fish as well as peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the coffee table. "Sorry it's not much guys but I don't get guests and it's all I had. There's also hot chicken noodle soup on the stove if anyone wants some," she finished, her eyes looking down in embarrassment. I promise I'll keep more in the house in the future."

Assuring her that it looked wonderful and they had certainly had worse, they were trying to put her mind at ease. The only thing Linc and Pete asked was if she would mind if they ran to the local store to get some beer. Haven been given her approval, they were back in less than 10 minutes.

Julie and Pete sat on the sofa while Linc sat on the floor, and even Julie helped herself to a couple of beers. The conversation flowed freely from current events to current music, and some bits and pieces of their old life were even discussed. They found an easy repoire amongst themselves and very easy to laugh. The one subject that was not discussed, however, was work.

By the time the sandwiches were gone and most of the beer, they were all surprised as to just how well they had gotten along on their own - without being tied together by the job. Julie gathered the dishes and the guys stayed a little later but when the time came to go, Pete watched Julie's face closely. He wanted to ensure that she would be all right there at night by herself and when he saw that she looked fine, they bid her goodnight and told her to lock her door, which they heard her do as they left.

It was the first time the three of them had actually socialized together rather than worked together and they were beginning to become more than partners - they were beginning to become friends. It may have been their first 'friends night out' but it certainly wouldn't be the last one, and Julie vowed that if they ever came over again, this time she would have a proper meal to serve them, even if she did have to start learning how to cook.


	3. My What a Pretty Bush

My What a Pretty Bus

Although she'd been dead on her feet, Julie lay staring at the ceiling, sleep evading her. Finishing her third assignment, she still couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that she was a police officer. Of all the careers she could have chosen for herself, that one would have never crossed her mind. She thought back to the pile of money, phony, but looking like the real thing and how the three of them had bagged it up. And then the wine that had knocked her and Linc out.

And then her mind wandered to Linc, and to Pete. They were strangers to each other not so very long ago and here they working together like they had known each other forever. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought about her new partners. She had an easy going relationship with Linc, and there was definitely some spark of chemistry between her and Pete and when she thought about how Pete and hugged them that day, she felt like she belonged somewhere, as a part of something, for the first time in her life. His embrace felt good and Linc's comment about it being a family reunion was accurate. That was how it felt. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she actually looked to a future that held promise.

Not far away, Julie wasn't the only one staring at the ceiling. Linc's thoughts were as jumbled as Julie's. Being a cop was also the last career that Linc could have envisioned himself doing, but if someone would have told him he'd end up with two white partners, one even being female, he would have thought them mad. Yet that's exactly where he found himself when just a few weeks ago he would have claimed every white person to be racist – an idea engrained in him from growing up in Watts. Yet his new partners really weren't. They didn't see black/white, they saw him as a person and he too couldn't deny that there was a chemistry between them. And so far they had solved every case they'd been given, so maybe they not only discovered a place to belong but a skill they were good at. Rolling over her grinned to himself as he recalled kidding Julie about the pretty bus resembling a Julie Barnes' pizza.

The third member of the terrific trio was not lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Clothed in his pajamas, robe, and slippers he was propped up on his couch but no matter how hard he try his eyes would not stay focused on the page of the book in front of him. Out of the three of them, Pete most definitely thought the idea of a Mod Squad was ridiculous. In fact, he really didn't even know why he went along with it, and he swore that first case would be his last. Why he agreed to come back, he didn't know, but some higher power got him to agree to the Captain's request.

Growing up a rich kid, he'd also grown up as a selfish kid. As he'd told his partners 'everything had to be his way.' Whether it was the reason he didn't quite fit in or the result, he wasn't sure but he just always felt he was somewhere he didn't belong. Seeing Julie and Linc at the pier that day had stirred feelings in him that he'd never felt. Even he didn't know until that moment how much he cared about them and when he took them into a hug and told them he was just happy to see them he wasn't kidding. He was happy to see them and Linc said it best when he called it a family reunion. That's how it felt for Pete, for the first time, like a family. He wasn't a fortune teller and didn't know where this would lead but something inside of him told him that these two people were going to play an important part of his life as the last of the trio slipped into sleep.


End file.
